Microwave ovens have become a principle form of heating food in a rapid and effective manner. Various attempts have been made to provide microwave food materials, structures, and packages that produce effects associated with foods cooked in a conventional oven. Such materials, structures, and packages must be capable of controlling the distribution of energy around the food item, utilizing the energy in the most efficient manner, and ensuring that the food item and the material, structure, or package has a pleasant and acceptable appearance.